The present invention relates to utility saws and in particular to a saw for use by sportsmen and others and wherein the saw blade mounts within the handle in a reciprocating fashion to permit a desired exposure of the blade.
In the above regard, a problem which has long plagued the sportsman and camper has been the unavailability of a light duty utility saw. That is, a saw is needed that is not only safe to use and light in weight, but one which is also able to withstand abuse, store in a relatively compact assembly and permit unobtrusive carrying so as to be available for needed occassions. For example, the deer hunter oftentimes finds himself or herself selecting a tree stand that requires brush or small tree limbs to be cleared. Moose and elk hunters similarly have a need for a utility saw to split the carcass of a downed animal and thereby facilitate cooling and prevent spoilage. Campers, likewise, oftentimes require small amounts of firewood, but the collection of which does not justify the added weight and inconvenience of carrying a bow saw or other presently available utility saws. Additionally, such a saw can be included as part of a survival kit.
While a host of different utility saws have been developed over the years for the camper and sportsman, they typically have been configured along the lines of conventional bow saws, folding saws, or composite take-down saws, not to forget string-type saws. Of the foregoing saw types, however, drawbacks are encountered with each. For example, the folding saw and which looks much like a large pocket knife, although incorporating a saw blade therein, requires a separate sheath to carry the saw and/or a backpack. Also and due to the permanent mounting of the blade, should the blade break or become dull, one must buy an entirely new saw. Bow-type saws, like the "Wyoming" saw and which also breaks down for storage, provide for replaceable blades, but due to their modular or piece-part construction, saw parts may be lost and a separate case is required to contain all the parts during transport. String saws, while easy to carry, are difficult to use.
One other utility saw type that Applicant is aware of is a utility hacksaw sold by the Stanley Tool Corporation. This saw comprises a molded handle section which is formed to receive and fixedly contain a conventional hacksaw blade therein, with a portion of the blade extending beyond the handle section. A rigid mounting is thus obtained and which permits the use of the saw in confined spaces, for example, when doing plumbing and heating repairs and where it is oftentimes necessary to cut pipes in spaces that do not permit the use of rotary pipe cutters. While the construction of this saw has proven its usefulness on the above occasions, its use by the sportsman is hampered by the exposed mounting of the saw blade. That is, the exposed mounting of the blade does not facilitate carrying in other than a tool box or sheath and disassembly still requires a separate case and/or the possibility of misplaced saw parts, when they are needed.
Applicant is also aware of various razor-type utility knives which provide for retractable blade mounting. Such knives, however, are not practical for the presently mentioned uses and are not intended to accommodate saw blades.
Recognizing, therefore, the need of the sportsman and the shortcomings of the foregoing saw types, Applicant has designed a self-contained, hand held reciprocating type saw blade mounting that provides adjustable blade exposure, along with spare blade storage in the handle section. A pair of handle guards also minimize against hand slippage, yet fold away during transport in a restrained fashion relative to the blade and handle. Additionally, a contained carrier loop facilitates carrying and which along with the overall saw size and weight, permits unobtrusive transport. The saw construction further facilitates the use of a variety of readily available blades of different sizes, tooth spacings and lengths to accommodate the user's particular needs.
The above objects, advantages and distinctions of the present invention as well as its construction will, however, become more apparent upon reference to the following description thereof with respect to the appended drawings. Before referring thereto, though, it is to be recognized that the following description is made by way of reference to the presently preferred embodiment only, along with various contemplated modifications, and thus is not intended to be all inclusive in its description. Accordingly, the following description should not in any way be interpreted to be self-limiting.